This invention is concerned with a novel method of stimulating appetite comprising the administration of an 1-methyl-4-[11H-pyrrolo[2,1-b][3]benzazepin-11-ylidene]piperidine, a 5,6-dihydro analog or derivatives thereof.
These compounds are known and known to have antipsychotic, antihistaminic, and antiserotonin activities as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,903.
Cyproheptadine and certain derivatives thereof, particularly 3-carboxycyproheptadine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,877) and 10,11-dihydro-3-carboxycyproheptadine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,031) are known to be appetite stimulants.
Also, 1-methyl-4-(9-carboxy-11H-pyrrolo[2,1-b][3]benzazepin-11-ylidene)piperidin e is also an appetite stimulant as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 960,812, filed Nov. 15, 1978.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method of producing appetite stimulation by the administration of certain of the known pyrrolo[2,1-b][3]benzazepines.